


Young and Beautiful

by Redgs



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgs/pseuds/Redgs
Summary: A lazy, summer afternoon pool day with Bill





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> No real smut, just incredibly cute fluff with Bill inspired by the song Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey

The Mid-July sun cast her warming rays across your body, settling neatly against your thighs and illuminating your stomach. She draped a river of gold across Bill's chest, his toned torso glinting orange, muscles defined by the gentle beams of honey blanketing his skin. She spoke in whispers, leaving shadows of trees on the ground and her flickers of light bounced against the pool - the odd fracture delving deep below the surface and residing at the bottom. Pulling your glasses from your hair, you placed them over your eyes - the bright orange of your vision now turning to a deep ocher, the world around you darkening ever so slightly.  
The temperature in Los Angeles was at a stifling 80°F and it was only going to get warmer. You had suggested going down to the beach to cool off - the prospect of frolicking in the ocean a soothing relief on this tropical day. However Bill had simply declined, saying the beach would be full of idiots and girls too drunk to know their own worth.  
Although you couldn't lie: You wholeheartedly agreeded.  
The calming thought of the sea lapping against the shore and the odd couple walking their dogs all but vanished from your mind, replaced with the repulsive images of teen parties and shirtless men stealing illegal looks at you from their newspaper, glancing out of their peripheral to avoid their wife's gaze.  
And so, you had decided to stay on your patio, changing into appropriate summer atire - a bikini for you and some shorts for Bill - and sunbathe until the moon came up; until the reign of Ra ended and Khonsu took his place, ruling the night sky with the stars as his loyal subjects.  
Behind you, the faint melody of the speaker drowned out any unwanted noise and you bopped your head along to the beat, humming in unison and closing your eyes to the light. Placing your hands on the rests next to you, you purred in satisfaction as the sun took refuge behind a cloud - the cool air settling momentarily around you, supplying a soft chill to to your arms that you openly welcomed.  
Come to think of it, you much prefered staying at home with Bill with no one to bother you, no horrendous frat music pounding against your head or girls oogling at your boyfriend. Here, you could watch Bill, admire as he read his book, tongue pushed between his lips in concentration, a tuft of hair hanging loose over his eyes. Here, you could loll your head back and doze off for hours on end, baking slowly under the sun without the public eye resting upon your figure.  
And it wasn't long before you had dozed off, sunglasses obscuring your eyes, mouth ajar slightly, the tropical warmth still descending upon you.  
However your slumber was cut short by a rain of droplets landing on your stomach and you shot up instantly - an almost fight or flight mode activating deep within you.  
"What the--!" You exclaimed, pushing yourself foward and swiftly removing your glasses from your face, the sun's beams causing your eyes to squint, pupils contracting against the sudden change in light. Scanning your surroundings, you looked to your right and noticed the empty lounger Bill once inhabited - the soft imprint of his body still warm against the material - and his book discarded, a bundle of pink and yellow post-its flitting out of every other chapter.  
You chuckled to yourself when you your eyes rested on the pool, and saw Bill - his arms propping his body up against the edge, chin resting against his forearms, a cheesy 'I didn't do anything' grin etched across his lips.  
"Tsk tsk..." You sighed, pushing yourself off the lounger and standing in front of Bill, looking down at him, your arms folded in mock annoyance.  
"The water's warm..." He declared, wafting one arm to the side of him, running it through the deep cyan, his eyes squinting slightly as he gazed up at you.  
"I was asleep..." You answered his statement with another as you lowered yourself to sit beside him, your legs plunging into the water and as you kicked them, soft ripples emerged around Bill's waist.  
"I know, I didn't want to wake you but I got bored..." Bill chuckled toward the end of his sentence and your mouth mimicked an O, your brows furrowing and you did to your boyfriend what he had done to you: scooped up a palm of water and splashed it toward him, hitting his face and soaking the tufts of hair on his forehead.  
"That's not fair! I was comfy!" Your voice grew higher and Bill's lips curved into a large smile as he moved in front of you, his chest pressing against your knees. He rested his chin in the gap of your thigh and looked up at you once more through hooded, puppy dog eyes, bringing his hands to each knee. He began slowly parting your legs, letting his body work between them until his face was at your stomach, lips gently grazing the skin below your breasts. Instinctively, you brought your hands to the back of his head, entwining your fingers through his damp locks and lolling your head back slightly at his heated touch.  
Bill's eyes grew dark as his fingers danced along your thigh, working their way up to your bottoms and twanging the material away from your skin - letting it hit you with a dull smack.  
For a moment, you let Bill touch you, let his lips trace your skin, his hands on your hips, fingers curled into your back, holding you in place. For a moment, you let him think he had power. And then, all of a sudden, you slid from the pools edge and into the water, your stature now standing small against Bill, your pony tail barely reaching his chest.  
At first, his features conveyed suprise and his head tilted to the side, denied lust tangled deep within his iris'. However, once his expression softened, his lips curled up and he pulled you into his body, your cheek resting comfortably against his chest. You closed your eyes, relishing the warmth that radiated between the two of you; a warmth unlike the heat settling thickly across LA, a warmth you would always welcome openly.  
After a moment, you raised your eyes to Bill's and spoke, your voice soft and full of love. "This is so much better than the beach..." You stated simply, smiling through your words and Bill chuckled, pressing his lips to yours, eliciting a soft moan from your mouth when his tongue met yours. Once he'd pulled away - lips wet and plump, eyes dark and soothing - he pulled you in once more and rocked you back and forth in the water - your eyes drooping closed in your boyfriends hold.


End file.
